Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include direct attached storage, network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Storage systems are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple users with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
A storage system typically includes at least one computing system (may also be referred to as a “server” or “storage server”) executing a storage operating system configured to store and retrieve data on behalf of one or more client computing systems at one or more storage devices. The storage operating system exports data stored at storage devices as a storage volume. A storage volume is a logical data set which is an abstraction of physical storage, combining one or more physical mass storage devices or parts thereof into a single logical storage object. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently store data.